


Mixed Signals

by MsWriterPerson



Series: Wrong Number [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: (This is a repost of a previously deleted work) Matt is sex friends with the intern at his art gallery, James, but he finds himself developing stronger feelings for the young man. Will he be able to confront and confess his feelings?
Relationships: James Griffin/Matt Holt
Series: Wrong Number [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666621
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Mornings Spent With You

The obnoxious blare of the phone’s alarm forced Matt awake, as his hands fumbled across his nightstand to hit “Dismiss”. The warmth of his bed pleaded him to stay, protecting him from the freezing morning air, and Matt stopped to think about if he really needed to be up this early. Thankfully, the grumble of his stomach was enough to pull him from his covers, as he grabbed his pajama pants from the floor and made his way to the kitchen.

Floating on a mental auto-pilot, he started the coffee maker and searched the fridge for food. Eggs, cheese, bacon, everything he’d need for an early morning omelet. He set up the counter, prepping the pan and mixing his ingredients, the smell of coffee beginning to waft through the house. Not a terrible way to start the day.  
“What’s for breakfast?” The sleepy voice came from behind him, but Matt didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“That’s a weird way to say good morning.” Matt chuckled, as he started frying the bacon.

He felt arms wrap around his chest, and felt him place his chin on Matt’s shoulder, looking over at what he was cooking. “Yeah, yeah, good morning. So bacon and eggs for breakfast?”

“Bacon and cheese omelet, actually. Can you do me a favor and make some toast? Or at least let go of me so I can cook?” Matt looked over at James, pouting back at him, but he obeyed, walking across the kitchen to grab the loaf of bread. Matt’s eyes scanned James, only dressed in his underwear, a navy blue pair of boxer-brief, hugging onto his thin yet muscled backside. He could also spot a hickey on his lower back. Not very surprising, knowing he was the one who put it there.

“Eyes on what you’re doing, please.” James scolded, jolting Matt back to the bacon, now sizzling for attention as he quickly focused back on breakfast. If he didn’t want him looking he could have at least put on some pants. But James was always such a tease, he probably did it on purpose. Matt grinned to himself, wondering about the many ways he could “punish” him later…

Matt’s mind wandered as he finished cooking, setting up plates for the two of them as James poured himself a cup of coffee and buttered the toast. Matt set the table before grabbing a glass of orange juice for himself.

James quickly took a bite of his omelet, letting out a small sigh of delight. Matt ruffled his hair, planting a small kiss on the top of his head before sitting down across from him. “You need to show me how to make these.” James ordered, enjoying every bite of his breakfast.

“After you almost burned the building down making popcorn? I don’t think so.” Matt joked, getting a small, playful kick under the table in return.

“Hey I made the toast, didn’t I?” James pouted, and Matt twirled his fork on his plate as he wondered how a guy could be this cute. “And the popcorn thing was just a one time accident.”

“Sure it was. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, if it’s something simple like this I can just make it for you. It’s as easy to cook for two as it is to cook for one.” Matt explained, returning his attention back to his food.

“I still feel bad, every time I come over you cook breakfast for me, and I don’t do much to help.” James sighed, poking at his toast with his fork.

Matt slid his hand across the table, over James’ hand and up his forearm. “Well you could always pay me back in other ways, Pretty Boy.”

James blushed a little, pulling his hand back. “Didn’t we do enough last night?” He mumbled, fidgeting in his chair.

Matt pulled back, smiling at him, spotting another hickey on James’ torso. “We did do a lot, didn’t we?” James locked eyes with him, a familiar, slow growing heat building up. Just one more push….

James’ phone buzzed on the counter, breaking the mood. He picked it up, his eyes widening in a small panic. “Crap, I’m going to be late. I’m going to borrow your shower real quick.” James shoved the last bite of omelet in his mouth before rushing down the hall to get ready. Matt sighed in defeat.

“Still acts like he owns the place. Well, that’s cute too.” Matt started to clean up, setting the dishes in the sink as he listened to the shower turn on, offering a faint sense of company. He started to wonder when mornings like this became so routine. Not that he could complain. 

He checked the fridge, making a mental note to pick up some more eggs for next time, and imagining what he would make the two of them next. Maybe pancakes? Or waffles? Something with berries would be good. Matt checked his phone, seeing he still had another hour before he needed to get ready, as James rushed back to the bedroom, looking for his clothes.

“Hey Matt, have you seen my jeans?” He asked, still wrapped in a towel.

“Why are you asking me?” Matt replied, filling up the sink to wash the plates.

“Because you’re the one who took them off.” James snapped back.

“Just use some of the extras I got for you, they’re in the dresser, top left drawer.” Matt instructed.

“Thanks!” James smirked, quickly diving back into the bedroom. Matt chuckled to himself, glad he was smart enough to plan ahead for this. 

James strolled back out, fully dressed, grabbing his bag from the living room sofa. “Alright, I’m heading out.” He called, Matt heading over to see him off at the door.

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Matt joked, placing a finger on his lips.

James frowned, sliding on his shoes. “Don’t joke like that. It’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

The fact was cold and heavy in the face of the warm, happy morning they had just spent. He was right, they weren’t dating. This was your average, run-of-the-mill, no-strings-attached, sex friend relationship. And that left a bitter taste in Matt’s mouth. James, noticing the change, dropped a quick kiss on Matt’s cheek. “I’ll call you.” He promised before rushing out the door.

Matt couldn’t help but smirk, placing his hand on his cheek where James’ lips had been. Yeah, they weren’t exactly dating, but Matt knew no one else got to see James like this. No one else got to spend their mornings with him like this. You couldn’t call it dating, but for now, he was special enough to James to get all these privileges. And without the expectation of a relationship, it could go on indefinitely. Matt leaned against the wall. “But what I wouldn’t give to hear you say you love me, just once.” He sighed, wondering how James had gotten so deep in his heart.


	2. What We Shouldn't Do

James sighed, mindlessly tapping his pen against his notebook. He knew he should be listening to the lecture, but he just couldn’t get the mental image of Matt standing shirtless in the doorway, finger to his lips, asking cutely for a goodbye kiss. It should be illegal to be that sexy. Maybe he should’ve just skipped class to stay a little longer, curled back up into bed, get undressed….

“Earth to Griffin, this is Earth to Griffin…” The mock-radio voice interjected his thoughts as he turned to face Rizavi behind him, giggling.

“What is it? Can’t you see I’m trying to pay attention?” James snarled, glaring at her.

“Oh, my bad, I didn’t realize you were paying so much attention to the fact the lecture ended ten minutes ago and the professor already left.”

James blinked a few times, glancing around to see the class had really ended already, leaving only him, Rizavi, and Kinkade sitting in their seats. “So what were you thinking about, Space Cadet?”

“Nothing.” James declared, gathering his belongings and shoving them in his bag. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Yeah, we need to hurry so you can blankly stare at the wall in the club room.” Rizavi nudged James playfully, the trio exiting out into the hallway.

“So how’s the internship going?” Kinkade asked gently, trying to drag James back to reality.

“Oh, it’s going.” James answered blankly, “We’re prepping for one of our photographers to come back, he’s hosting a gallery from his work in Australia.”

“Really? Which one?” Rizavi asked, her eyes glittering with interest.

“Takashi Shirogane, you know, the one that had the cathedral gallery a couple of years ago. We have some of his early stuff in the club room.” James informed.

“Oh, yeah, I think I remember, the one who took a photo of his boyfriend for his senior expo submission.” Kinkade offered.

“Ex-boyfriend, actually.” James interjected. “They broke up before he left.”

“Oh, sounds interesting~” Rizavi chimed, swinging open the club door. “And does our little Griffin have his eye on the newly-single photo stud?”

“Wha-, NO, what are you even saying?” James stammered, dropping his bag at his normal spot in the corner.

“Well didn’t you take the internship because you wanted to get closer to the photographer you admired? And now he’s coming back from tour and you’ve turned into a mental astronaut.” Rizavi concurred. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a little Lover Boy~”.

“Knock it off, it’s not like that.” James countered. “I just, really look up to the guy.”

“Hm, Yep. Sure.” Rizavi teased. James lightly tossed an empty film canister at her, but it didn’t stop her from giggling at him.

It was a good thing she didn’t know about Matt. If she knew he had a sex friend, and that it was his boss, there would be no end to the jokes and her half-baked theories. Better to let her think whatever she wanted to. Matt could stay as his little secret.

Matt drummed his pen against his desk, the mountain of paperwork looming at him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about James standing half-naked in the kitchen, leaning over the counter to reach the top shelf, the hickeys from last night in plain view…. What he wouldn’t give to have had one more round before work. He was so close too…

“Awfully bold of you to daydream during work hours.” Matt jolted up as he felt a soft whack of a stack of papers on his head.

“Oh, hey Dad, sorry.” Matt fumbled through his desk, trying to reorganize his thoughts.

“It’s not like you to just zone out like that, everything okay?” Sam asked, taking a seat across from him.

“Yeah, just, trying to get my head on straight.” Matt joked, sorting through the papers.

“Is this about Shiro’s exhibition coming up? I know you two are close.” Sam offered.

“Nah, it’s just I’ve got a lot going on in my life right now.” Matt smiled, trying to shake off his father’s worries.

“Alright. Oh, and I called Griffin in to work some extra hours to sort through Shiro’s travel expenses, he should be here around six. Make sure you treat him to some coffee or something, he does way more work than we can ever pay him for.”

“Will do, Dad.” Matt smiled, giving his dad a small wave as Sam left him alone in his office. Matt grinned to himself, wondering how he could coax James into sharing dinner with him. He glanced at the clock. 5:36. Not long now. He hustled onto the paperwork, suddenly filled with bright motivation. He finished a small stack as he heard the familiar chime of the door bells, followed by the quick and steady footsteps of a certain handsome intern.

“Hello Mr. Holt, I’m here, where are the files I need?” He heard the clear, crisp voice ring out from the hallway, as he halted all his movement to listen in.

“Yes, here you are. Make sure to make copies of all of them before faxing them to accounting. And here’s the log book to use for back up.” Sam instructed, before peeking his head into Matt’s office. “Now I’m going to head out, I’m taking your mother out for dinner tonight. You boys behave, and don’t stay in too late.”

“Alright Dad, have fun.” Matt chimed in, waiting to hear the bells signify his father leaving before sneaking into the copy room. James, still dressed in the clothes from this morning, was leaning over the copy machine, too focused to notice Matt entering the room. Matt slid his hand over James’ backside, causing him to jolt up, tossing papers everywhere.

“Goddammit Matt, don’t scare me like that.” James scolded, rushing down to pick up the files.

“My bad, I thought you knew I was here.” Matt grabbed a few papers, handing them to James.

“I did know you were here, I just didn’t know you were right there.” James defended, shuffling the gathered papers neatly together. Matt leaned in forward.

“What, am I too close for you?” Matt whispered. James’ eyes glittered a little, and his breath became slightly heavier.

“And what if I said no?” James asked, his eyes locked on Matt’s lips.

“Then, what about this?” Matt pulled James in for a kiss, scrapping his lower lip with his teeth gently. He could feel James fighting back a moan. He pulled away slightly holding his face just a centimeter away from his. “Was that too close?”

James shuddered, locking eyes with Matt. “We shouldn’t be doing this here.” He warned.

“But doing things we shouldn’t feel the best.” Matt tempted, kissing just below James’ ear, one of his weakest spots.

“We could get caught.” James protested, but didn’t pull away.

“My dad just left for the day, it’s just me and you here right now, Pretty Boy.” Matt comforted, watching James’ face as he was torn on what to do. One more push. “But I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Matt glided his hands just over James’ thigh, barely brushing it. “So tell me, Pretty Boy, what do you want me to do to you?”

James hesitated, mulling over his options. He knew doing it in the office was wrong. He had work to do. It was already getting late. But that firey gaze in Matt’s eyes stirred him up deeply, sending shockwaves through his whole body. And there was only one way to relieve the throbbing tension. James pulled Matt in for a deep, powerful kiss, his tongue mingling with Matt’s. “Make me cum.” He whispered.

“Yes sir.”

Matt lifted James up by his hips, setting him on his back on the workroom table, James’ flushed, messy expression against the backdrop of scattered papers was strangely arousing. Matt hastily undid James’ pants, sliding his hand over James’ half-hard cock. James moaned, already starting to grind his hips against Matt’s hand.

“Easy there, Pretty Boy, give me a second.” Matt teased, getting on his knees and pulling down James’ briefs with his teeth, exposing his dick. Matt gave it a few rubs, running his thumb back and forth across the tip before teasing it with his tongue. James could already feel himself getting close as Matt slowly enveloped him with his mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of his penis. James instinctively grabbed the back of Matt’s head as his hips began to move on their own, slowly fucking Matt’s face.

Matt groaned in delight, sucking harder on James’ dick, the precum already filling his mouth. James panted hard, fighting every nerve in his body, begging him to come. Just a little longer. Matt’s hands gripped James’ thighs, holding them tight, and James’ grip tightened as he could no longer hold it. With a loud, broken cry he came hard into Matt’s mouth before his muscles gave out and he laid motionless on the table, watching Matt wipe the semen from his lips. Matt caught him staring, and placed a small peck on his cheek.

“Are you satisfied, Pretty Boy?” He asked wantonly. James smirked, nodding. “Just rest up now, let me take care of these files and then we’ll go grab some dinner.” Matt ruffled James’ hair and James sighed with a content sense of fulfillment. Certainly not what he had been expecting, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

James signed off the last entry in the log book, closing it with a satisfied sigh. He glanced up at Matt, who was fixated on his computer screen as he worked, nibbling on the end of his pen. James’ mind began to wander, watching Matt’s lips, remembering that just two hours ago his cock was where Matt’s pen is. Matt paused, catching James’ gaze.

“I think that’s enough for today.” he declared, stretching out in his desk chair. James shifted back to the present moment, hastily shuffling the last of his papers. “How about we grab some dinner?”

“I could go for some food, but what’s still open? It’s getting late.” James checked, eyeing the clock.

“There’s a take-out place by my apartment that stays open until midnight.” Matt suggested. “Want to pick some up and watch a movie at my place?”

The good student in James’ brain told him to go home and study. He knew that going to Matt’s place would inevitably lead to spending the night. He had projects he needed to work on, an apartment to clean, an early class in the morning. But as he locked eyes with Matt, his bronze-gold eyes staring back at him, waiting for his permission, there was only one response he could muster.

“Sure, why not?”

Matt fiddled through his movie collection, the smell of Chinese food wafting through the apartment. James settled himself on the sofa, sifting through his pork-fried rice with his fork. “So what movie did you have in mind?”, he asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

“Don’t rush me, I’m trying to find the perfect film to pair with our dinner.” Matt elaborated, with a haughty-butler accent and a small laugh.

“Matt, it’s a movie, not wine. Just pick something.” James joked.

“Alright, alright, just give me a second.” Matt conceded, His eyes settled on a film with a blue case, the title written in cursive. Matt pulled it from the shelf, loading it into the DVD player.

“If you picked Kung Fu Panda again I am leaving right now.” James heckled.

“Ha-ha, very funny, I actually picked an indie film I saw at a movie festival a few years back.” Matt explained. “It’s a bit hard to follow, but I like the cinematography.” Matt dropped down next to James, hitting play on the remote before grabbing his food.

James nestled back into his seat, resting against Matt’s shoulder as the movie began. The film featured a young girl fulfilling her bucket list as her lover followed behind her using letters she had left for them. It seemed cliche, with a plot familiar in a way you could never quite place. But the camera always followed the girl’s shadow, her backdrop, leaving her appearance a mystery for most of the film. It made you feel as though you were her lover, yearning to see her but only finding the traces she left behind. That air of quiet mystery, leaving you wanting more, made Matt realize why he had decided on that film. It was so similar to James’ style of photography, never giving too much away, giving just enough to entrance you. In a way it felt like an extension of James himself, a way of being honest while still never telling the whole story.

He felt James shift on his shoulder, noticing that he had fallen fast asleep. He brushed aside James’ dusty brown bangs from his face, admiring his peaceful expression. Still just as gorgeous no matter how many times he saw it. Matt let out a contentful sigh, as the movie reached its conclusion, the two lovers reunited, and the credits rolled. He let the rest of it play out, just to enjoy this moment just a little longer.


	3. Looking Back, Moving Forward

Matt mindlessly clicked his mouse, wondering about the strange new sense of urgency that had begun building inside him. He had always found himself drawn to James, but now the moments they spent apart seemed so much longer, with impatience eating away at him. He glanced at the clock. 5:42. Maybe he still had time to invite him out for a drink? Possibly another dinner and a movie? He mulled over several different ideas as he typed out a text to James. Finally, after deciding on a quick and casual invitation for drinks, his finger lingered over the send button. He took a deep breath, readying himself to send it, when his phone buzzed suddenly, Shiro’s name popping up on the caller ID. Matt felt a small surge of disappointment, but hit Accept.

“What’s up Shiro? When did you get back in town?” Matt chimed, before hearing small sobs on the other end of the line. “Shiro? Shiro, what happened? What’s going on?”

“Adam,” Shiro stammered, “Adam’s gone. He dumped me.” Matt sighed, realizing what he needed to do.

“Shiro, I’m coming over right now. Get dressed, we’re going to go out and get wasted and you can tell me everything at the bar.” Matt instructed. He heard Shiro mumble in agreement before hanging up, his message to James, still unsent, staring back at him. He still wanted to go see him, but Shiro needed him more right now.

Matt set aside Shiro’s empty glass, signalling the bartender for one more. The break-up hit him hard, and Matt had lost count of just how many shots Shiro had taken at this point. “I just can’t believe he would just up and leave me,” Shiro cried, downing the next drink as soon as the bartender set it down. “We’ve been together since high school.” Matt gave him a comforting pat on the back, trying not to let it slip that he had seen this coming from a mile away. Adam always struggled with Shiro’s free-spirited nature, and Shiro never really paid much attention to Adam’s troubles. The relationship was bound to crack at some point.

“You’ll find someone new in no time.” Matt reassured.

“I don’t want someone new, I want Adam back.” Shiro whined. “He didn’t even tell me where he went, and he even changed his number.” He glanced up at Matt, a devilish glow in his eyes. “You guys were friends, right? Did he give you his new number?”

“Okay, we’re starting to enter into stalker territory now, maybe just give him more time first?” Shiro pouted at him. Oh no. Matt knew that look. That was Shiro’s drunk, bratty face, when he no longer takes no for an answer and has a high chance of crying. It was time to call it a night. “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight, let’s head back-” Matt offered, as Shiro clung to the bar counter.

“No! I’m not leaving until I see Adam!” He demanded.

“I’m sure Adam will come see you soon, let’s just head home for tonight-”

“No!” Shiro insisted, his eyes welling up with tears. There was no talking to him while he was like this, he may as well go call for a ride while Shiro calmed down. He watched defiantly as Matt excused himself under the guise of needing some fresh air. Matt tensed up as he stepped outside, the early spring evening air still holding a bit of a chill. Matt quickly sent out a request for an Uber, wondering if he should tag along and crash at Shiro’s place. He still wanted to go see James, even if it was just for a little while. His finger hovered over James’ contact call button, as one of the waitresses hurried outside, gesturing to him.

“Excuse me sir, can you come get your friend? He’s bothering the other customers.”

Matt darted back inside, seeing Shiro clinging onto a random guy, and refusing to let go. The man struggled against Shiro’s grip, but Shiro just clung to him tighter.

“Dude, let go! I already said I’m not this Adam guy!” The man protested.

“Adam, why did you leave me?” Shiro whined. “I missed you so much…”

“Shiro, that’s not Adam,” Matt explained, pulling on Shiro’s arm. “Just let the nice man go.”

“Yes, please let the nice man go.” The man reinstated, no longer trying to fight against Shiro’s firm embrace.

“Please just give me your new number, pretty please…” Shiro begged.

“Ugh, fine! I’ll give you my number, just let me go already!” The man yielded, motioning his friends for a pen and paper.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Matt interjected. “My friend here is just being an ass, he just got out of a bad breakup.”

“Whatever it takes to get him off of me.” The man groaned, scribbling down a phone number on a loose napkin and shoving it at Shiro. “Here, happy now?”

Shiro lit up, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “Adam… I love you!” He proclaimed, trying to hug him once again. Matt, now prepared, smoothly intercepted Shiro and started leading him to the door.

“Alright big boy, let’s go.” Matt instructed, feeling the phone in his pocket buzz, alerting him the Uber was waiting outside.

“I’ll call you!” Shiro yelled as they reached the exit, and through the gentle roar of the bar Matt thought he could hear the man reply ‘Good luck with that’.

Shiro struggled against him as he fought to load him into the back of the Uber, the driver giving them a tired, yet knowing expression. Finally Shiro yielded, lying across the backseat as Matt shut the door, handing the driver a twenty through the open passenger window. “Please make sure he gets to his apartment okay.” The driver took it, wordlessly nodding before pulling away.

Matt reached for his phone. It was already after midnight, would James still be awake? This may be his last shot of the night, so he hit the call button and listened intently, praying for James to answer the phone.

One ring, but that was to be expected this late.

Second ring, maybe his phone was little further away.

Matt felt his chest fall as he heard the third ring.

Then, finally, the click, followed by a sleepy, but charming, “Hello?”

“Hey James, it’s me, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Matt felt his heart race a little after hearing James’ voice.

“No, I was just about to go to bed. What’s up?” James asked, his tone lined with concern.

“I was wondering if you could do me a small favor.”

“That depends on what it is.” James voice was teasing, giving Matt a small thrill.

“Can you come and pick me up?”

Matt followed James up the stairs to his apartment, glancing around at the vaguely unfamiliar building. Ever since they had started sleeping together, they almost always did it at Matt’s place, so going to James’ place was a rare treat. James muddled with his keys as they got to his floor.

“My place is a little messy, but you didn’t give me much warning.” James explained, opening the door.

“Sorry, I know it was really last minute.” Matt peeked around James’ apartment. Messy? The apartment was way cleaner than Matt’s was. Even his stack of papers and photos were neatly stacked on his desk.

“So tell me again why you went out drinking with no way to get home?” James asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, offering it to him.

“I was out comforting a friend, he went through a bad breakup recently.” Matt explained, taking a drink.

“Alright, but why did you call me to pick you up?” James asked, his voice hinting for affection.

“Probably because you were the only one I could think of.” Matt slid his hand into James’, gliding next to him, his face inches from his. “I was thinking about the first time we got together.”

James’ face went red, turning away, but keeping his body close to Matt. “I was too drunk to remember a lot of that night.”

Matt wrapped his arms around him from behind, whispering in James’ ear. “I remember just how gorgeous you were, Pretty boy.” He felt James shudder, placing a kiss on the side of his neck. “I remember how you looked in that suit and tie at the exhibition after-party, how messy you got when we made out in that tiny coat closet, and how you tasted like martinis as you grinded up against me..” Matt rolled his hips on James’ ass as he let out a small gasp.

“Matt, it’s late…” James protested.

“Then I’ll let you decide where I sleep tonight. If you tell me the couch, I’ll stop here. But if you tell me the bed…” Matt slid his hand over James’ thigh.

James could feel his blood pounding in his chest, locking eyes with Matt. “You know there’s no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch.”

Matt woke up to the sound of James’ alarm, groaning as James quickly rushed out of bed and slid his clothes on. He opened his eyes just enough to see James fight against his bed-head, and frantically search for his bag. He let out a small chuckle at how cute it was, and James turned back to the bed, leaning over to give Matt a small peck on the cheek.

“Feel free to make yourself some breakfast, and make sure to lock the door when you leave.” James whispered gently.

“Yes sir.” Matt answered slyly, giving him a small smirk.

“I’ll see you at work tonight.” James brushed aside a bit of Matt’s bangs, giving him one last little smile before darting out of the room. Matt put his hand on his cheek where James had left his goodbye kiss, feeling a warm, fulfilled sensation inside of him. There was no doubting it anymore. He was madly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of what I had previously written! I will be rewriting the related Sheith fic "Wrong Number" and will be returning to this once that rewrite is complete and posted! Thank you all so much for all the support and comments I had gotten for this, and I do sincerely hope I can bring these two to a satisfying conclusion!


	4. Time Apart

"The shower's free." Matt announced, drying his hair with a towel. James didn't look up from his phone, lounging on Matt's bed in his underwear.

"Hmm." James murmured without thinking. "I'll take one in a little bit." Matt smirked, climbing on top of James, his hands wandering down James' chest. James looked up from his phone with mild annoyance. "Haven't you had enough already?"

"I thought I did, but you were the one looking so sexy on my bed." Matt inched his knees under James' legs, propping them up.

"I'm literally just laying here." James complained, setting his phone down.

"I know, that's what bothers me, Pretty Boy. You're always sexy." Matt grinned, leaning in close. "And soon we'll be too busy to meet up like this, so I want to get my fill of you now while I still can."

James paused, thinking it over. "Fine, but just once."

Matt kissed his neck. "You got it." His hands took off James' boxers, fondling his penis. James groaned softly, his cock stiffening. Matt turned his attention to the other side, still loose from their sex earlier. He pressed two fingers inside, James' cock now fully erect.

"Hurry up," James begged, moving his hips in tandem with Matt's hand. Matt kissed him, taking off his towel, revealing his own erect dick. He pressed it against James' entrance, breaking the kiss to see James' face as he pushed inside. James moaned loudly, his ass tightening around Matt's dick. Matt shuddered in pleasure, slowly moving his hips as he fucked James deep. James gasped with each of Matt's thrusts, his cock already leaking precum.

"You look so good," Matt praised, kissing James' neck. James groaned in response, clinging tightly to the sheets. Matt felt the growing pressure of his climax building, moving faster. He panted in James' ear, feeling James get tighter as he was about to come. Matt aimed for James' good spot, pounding it mercilessly as he approached his peak.

"Matt... Please... Cumming...." James moaned, Matt thrusting all the way inside as he came hard. James arched his back, cumming as he felt Matt fill his insides. Matt collapsed on top of James, nuzzling his face against James' neck.

"That was good." Matt complimented, kissing James on the cheek.

"I don't think I can get up." James pointed out. Matt leaned up, looking down at him, caressing his face.

"Want me to carry you to the bathroom?" He offered.

James sighed contently. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Anything for you, Pretty Boy." Matt chuckled, picking James up bridal style as he carried him to get cleaned up. Matt wondered if now was a good time, taking a deep breath. "Hey, James? There's something I want to tell you." A few moments passed in silence, Matt looking down and realizing James had already fallen fast asleep in his arms. Matt smiled to himself, giving James a small kiss on the forehead. Maybe next time.

But he hadn't expected "next time" to be such a long way off. He tapped away on his computer, filing away invoices and logging them in the proper expense reports. It had been two weeks since that night, and Matt had been too tied up preparing for Shiro's exhibition, while James was busy working on school projects to help on a regular basis. Matt sighed in frustration, putting his head down on the desk, wishing he had just done it while he had the chance.

"Everything alright in here?"

Matt jolted up at the sound of his father's voice. "Uh, yeah, just.... filing." Matt tried to cover for himself, busying himself with his keyboard.

Sam smirked, walking into Matt's office and taking a seat. "You know, it's been a while since James was here to help. Maybe I should call him to help today." Matt glanced up, catching sight of his father's mischievous grin.

"I don't know, James is pretty busy with school right now." Matt countered. "I think I can manage."

"I've been meaning to ask you though," Sam began, "How would you feel if I hire James on permanently once the semester ends. We need more help around here, and he's already done so much for us."

Matt felt a flutter of excitement, trying not to burst into smiles. "I... think it's a good idea. He's a hard worker."

Sam nodded. "I just wanted to make sure having him here permanently won't... distract you."

Matt froze up. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Sam sighed. "Matt, I'm too old to have been born yesterday. I know you two have been seeing each other." Matt stared at his father, struggling to think of something to say. "Calm down, I'm not telling you to break things off with him. And I'm not giving James the job because he's dating you. He really is a great worker and we'd be lucky to have him. I just didn't want to hire him on while you two try and hide your relationship from everyone."

Matt sighed. "How'd you find out? I thought we hid it pretty well."

"That's debatable. Most people wouldn't call leaving the door cracked while you kiss in your office 'hiding it well.'" Sam explained. His face softened. "To be honest, I'm glad you found someone like James. He's a good kid, and I think you two will do well together."

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now, as for hiring James on, I'll leave it to you to tell him." Sam announced, getting up to leave. "I recommend telling him on the day of the exhibition, before he starts his finals."

"That sounds like a good plan." Matt agreed, his father giving him one last smile before heading back out. Matt grinned to himself. The exhibition would be perfect. He could tell James about the job, and confess at the same time. It was perfect.

James cleaned his lenses, the club room abuzz with activity. Contest season was upon them, as everyone was scrambling to find the perfect subject. He wished he was back at the galleria, working in a nice, quiet office. He remembered that night Matt sucked him off in the copy room, driving him into a wet mess on the table. He fidgeted, trying to keep himself calm as he felt his body heating up. He hadn't always been so hungry for sex, but after sleeping with Matt he had become accustomed to his lustful appetite. And now, after just a few weeks of abstinence, he was becoming hot and bothered over the littlest things.

The room erupted in noise, everyone clustering towards the door. He looked up, spotting Pidge standing in the doorway, looking flustered as Nadia clasped her hands. James raised his eyebrow, as far as Matt told him his sister had no interest in photography, so what would bring her here? He focused on his equipment, listening in on their conversation.

"What brings you to our humble club room today?" Nadia asked.

"Oh, my friend here was interested in possibly joining." Pidge answered.

"Hm, is that so..." Nadia replied. "Um... James! Why don't you show him around?"

James' head shot up at the sound of his name, spotting a dark haired boy hiding behind Pidge. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, because you have the most experience out of all of us," Nadia pointed out, "But more importantly, because I told you to."

James groaned, gesturing for the boy to him. "Well, come here then." He growled. The last thing he needed right now was to teach a complete amateur.

The boy nervously walked over, trying to look polite. "James, right? It's nice to meet-"

James wasn't having it. "Do you know anything about cameras?"

"Oh, uh, no, not really..." The boy answered. Yep. A total amateur.

"What about lighting and framing? Editing software? Not to mention posing?" James asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, no, but..." The boy replied.

"Have you ever seriously taken a photo in your life?" James asked, throwing up his hands in complete disbelief.

"Well everyone's got to start somewhere." The boy had picked up his annoyed tone, getting upset himself.

"Look, I know photography seems easy to do. Just point and snap, right?" James ranted. "Wrong. It's an art form that takes years of dedication and practice. Not to mention the high cost of equipment. It's not something you just walk into because you're bored. You see this wall?" James gestured to the photos mounted on the club room wall. "These are all the award winning shots taken by members of the club. Each one took intense levels of commitment to get to that skill level. Do you really think you're ready for that?"

The boy looked across the photos, James focusing back on his equipment. He didn't have time for this. He just wanted to hurry up and be done with everything so he could go back to the galleria. The boy stormed out of the room in a huff, Pidge following close behind. James looked up, confused. Nadia looked around, unsure of what happened.

"Was it something I said?" She asked. "All we did was talk about Shirogane's boyfriend."

James squinted his eyes at her. "I told you, it's his ex-boyfriend. They broke up." He corrected.

Nadia marched over to him. "I know that, but aren't you interested in Shiro?" She whispered. "I'm trying to clear the field for you, man."

"I never said I was interested in Shiro." James sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Nadia dismissed, walking away. "I'm just trying to do you a favor."

James rolled his eyes. It wasn't Shiro he had on his mind. He just needed to wait a few more weeks then he could go back to normal, back to the galleria, and back into Matt's bed.


	5. A Change of Plans

Matt placed the bottle of champagne into the ice bucket, hiding it under his desk, next to the small ring box he had stashed there earlier. Tonight was going to be the night. He'd offer James the job, and ask to make their relationship official. Everything was planned and ready. He stood up, adjusting his shirt as he stepped out of his office, spotting Shiro messing with his hair in the hallway mirror.

"Someone's looking sharp." Matt teased, catching Shiro's attention.

"Well, it is opening night, I thought I should look my best." Shiro replied, still messing with his outfit.

"Yeah. Sure. Because it's totally professional to not wear a tie and have the top two buttons of your shirt undone." Matt chuckled, spotting Shiro's clear attempt at sex appeal. "You're meeting that Keith kid tonight, aren't you?"

Shiro paused. "...Yep. He finally texted me back saying he wanted to meet face to face, so I invited him to the exhibition."

"Oh, so you could be all dressed up for him and he won't suspect a thing. Very smooth." Matt joked.

"I really think we've been friends for too long." Shiro retorted playfully. 

"You can't hide anything from me." Matt grinned. Matt walked over to Shiro, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy the night. You've worked hard for this." He smiled.

"Thanks, I will." Shiro nodded, making his way out into the galleria as the guests began to gather. Matt checked around the room, looking for James. He should be here by now. He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He turned to see James standing behind him, his hair slicked back.

"I was just looking for you." Matt smiled.

"Sorry, I had to help Mr. Holt with something." James explained. He looked past Matt into the galleria. "Looks like everything's going smoothly."

"Yeah, so far so good." Matt agreed. "You can go mingle if you want. There's a lot of our clients here tonight."

"I'll get right on it." James straightened up his jacket, ready to impress. He took a step forward, Matt grabbing his arm to hold him back.

"One second." Matt quickly ruffled the front of James' hair, turning it into a side-sweep.

"Hey, I spent a lot of time on my hair today!" James protested, trying to swat Matt's hand away.

"The up-tight look doesn't suit you." Matt explained, finishing up. James scowled at him. Matt ran his hand across James' cheek as he pulled back. "This look reminds me a lot of that first night we met. Remember?"

James' frown melted away. "Parts of it." He teased.

Matt glanced across the galleria, then back at James. "Hey, meet me after we close up tonight. There's something I want to talk to you about."

James gave him a mischievous smile. "Sure thing." He nodded before stepping out into the crowd, introducing himself to everyone along the way. Matt smirked to himself. Clearly James was expecting another late-night tryst, especially since they hadn't been able to be together in so long. He could almost see his excited grin when Matt told him about the job... and then his face when Matt would finally make their relationship official. They'd kiss, get too into it, and then... well, Matt did hid a pack of condoms in his desk... just in case. His eyes followed James around the room, excited for what was to come.

"Excuse me, you're James' boss, aren't you? Matt Holt?" A voice called out beside him. He turned to see a girl standing beside him, staring at him intently.

"Oh, um... Yes." Matt shifted into work-mode, offering her his hand. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh, right." She agreed. "I'm James' classmate, Nadia Rizavi." She shook Matt's hand excitedly.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Matt nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled brightly at him. "Actually... there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"How can I help you?" Matt asked. She stepped in close.

"Well, this may not be my place, but you see James has a crush on the photographer tonight, Takashi Shirogane." Matt felt his stomach drop. "And since you all work together, I was wondering if there was anything you could do. You know. Being his boss and all." She finished.

Matt struggled to find the words, spotting Shiro walking through the galleria with Keith. "I... uh. Well I don't think it's my place to get involved in people's personal lives like that."

Nadia stepped back, a little disappointed. "Well, alright then. Could you do me a favor and keep it a secret from James that I told you? He doesn't like people knowing."

"Will do." Matt nodded, Nadia giving him a small wave before returning to the crowd. Matt felt like he was going to be sick. He looked up to see James talking to Shiro, a big grin on his face. So Matt really was just a sex friend to him? And the whole time he was actually aiming for his best friend? Things were playing out like a bad day-time drama and Matt wanted out. He looked around at the crowd. Now was not the time to process this. He put on his work-smile, hoping no one could see him falling apart inside as he looked back to James, now looking back at him. Except now instead of the pleasant butterflies he normally felt, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Matt fought to make it through the night, trying to focus on the guests and clients as they looked over Shiro's work. He could barely manage to make it through anything more than base conversation, jumping from group to group so no one would suspect something was wrong. He tried to keep a safe distance from James, trying to keep his cool as the night progressed infinitely slowly. Shiro waved a quick goodbye as he snuck out with Keith. And shortly after, the last of the guests followed suit. James picked up a few scattered glasses, gathering them on one table for the catering company to collect in the morning. "Hey, James?" Matt asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?" James replied, in his hopeful, perky voice. Matt felt his heart clench.

"Could you go ahead and head into my office? I'm going to lock up and I'll meet you there in a minute." Matt instructed, hoping he sounded normal. 

"Sure thing." James nodded, quickly turning and heading towards the office. Matt went to the door, locking it, trying to steady himself out. He knew what he had to do. He walked slowly to his office, turning off the main floor lights along the way. He reached his office, opening up the door to see James sitting happily in the seat across from his desk. "Good job tonight." He greeted happily.

"Yeah, um... you too." Matt replied, sitting at his desk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" James asked. "Or did you want to skip the talking part entirely?" He shot a naughty grin at Matt.

"No, I did really need to talk to you." Matt insisted, trying to stay calm. "I've been talking to my dad, and I know your internship is ending soon... So we wanted to formally offer you a job here at the galleria. You'd be doing a little bit more of your own work, and you'd have a few more responsibilities, but you will get paid on salary and get all the regular benefits. Are you interested?"

James' face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Oh my god... Yes, of course! This is incredible..." He mumbled gleefully. Matt sighed, a small smile on his face. James looked even more excited than he'd thought he'd be. Which made what was coming next so much harder.

"Glad to hear it. Dad will go over the paperwork and all the details with you after your finals." Matt explained. He took a deep breath. "And because of this job.... I think we should stop seeing each other." Matt declared. James froze, his excitement shifting quickly into shock.

"What are you talking about? I'm hired but it's over between us?" James asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Matt said bluntly. "It was fine when it was just a temporary thing, but if you're going to work here permanently I don't think it's appropriate for us to keep sleeping together like we have been."

"So... it's over? Just like that?" James demanded.

"It's not like there was anything there to begin with. We were always just sex friends, right?" Matt answered. He could feel the traces of venom in his tone. "So I think it's best if you take the job, and just forget everything that happened between us."

James sat silently for a moment staring down at the floor. "Fine. We're done then." He growled, standing up to leave.

"James, wait-" Matt called out as James opened the door.

James paused, turning around as Matt could see glimmers of tears in his eyes. "No, you're right. There was nothing between us to end in the first place." He barked, walking out, slamming the door behind him. Matt leaned back in his chair in despair. His eyes caught sight of the champagne bottle and the ring box he'd hidden away. Everything had gone wrong, and now Matt was left all alone with nothing left but shattered expectations.


	6. Where We Are, Where We Started

-ONE YEAR EARLIER-

"Shiro, exactly why am I here?" Matt asked from the passenger seat of Shiro's car as they pulled up to the local college.

"It's an exhibition for the photography club members. We're going there to support them as alumni." Shiro explained.

"Why didn't you just take Adam?" Matt fussed.

"Adam and I are kinda going through a fight right now, so I thought I'd take you instead." Shiro confessed, parking the car.

"Again? How many times is this now?" Matt retorted, unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car.

"He doesn't want me to go to Canada next month. But he'll come around. He always does." Shiro assured, as they walked up the steps into the building.

"If you say so. It just seems like you two have been fighting a lot." Matt warned.

"Don't worry about it. It's all under control." Shiro promised as they went inside, following the signs to the exhibition.

Matt felt his phone ring in his pocket. His dad's picture lit up the screen. Matt answered the call as they neared the exhibition hall. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

_"Hello Matt. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"_

"No, I'm just out with Shiro right now." Matt explained.

 _"Alright, don't stay out too late. Remember our new intern starts tomorrow, I want to make a good_ _impression."_

"Will do, Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt replied before hanging up the phone.

"What did your dad want?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, we have a new intern starting at the galleria tomorrow, he wants me to be there to help get him started." Matt answered, glancing around the first photos in the showcase.

"Sounds exciting." Shiro chuckled. "I'm surprised you all even need an intern around there."

"It was Dad's idea. He wants us to do bigger events more often, but we need some help." Matt's eyes browsed the pictures along the wall, none of them really catching his eye.

"Hm, the photography club really seems to have changed since I graduated..." Shiro observed.

"You're the one who wanted to come here." Matt pointed out.

"I know. It's kinda nostalgic though, you know? Just a few years ago it was my pictures on the wall." Shiro reminisced, lost in his memories.

"Don't they still have some of your photos in the club room?" Matt remembered.

"I think so." Shiro replied. "But it is nice to see the fresh expressions from the current club."

"Hm. Though they still have a long way to go." Matt continued to glance around. It may have been due to his overexposure to professional photographers, the photos all seemed basic and amateur. Good starting points, but not quite anything to invest in yet. He looked around at the students and faculty, dressed in their Sunday best, mingling with the public guests. Nothing seemed to hold his attention.

They curved to the back end of the exhibition hall, where the crowds filtered down to just a few eager patrons, as Matt's eyes settled on one specific photo. The photo of a student, asleep on their desk, with their textbook still open. "Hey, Shiro... Look at this one."

Shiro stopped to look it over. "This one caught your eye?" He asked.

"Yeah... the lighting is great, they captured the colors well... It reminds me of when I was a student." Matt elaborated.

"Like you ever opened a textbook when we were in college." Shiro laughed.

"Shut up," Matt chuckled. "It's really good. I like it. It's got a lot of potential."

"Hm, I wonder where the photographer is..." Shiro asked, looking around.

"They may have stepped out for a bit, we can come back later." Matt suggested.

"Sure thing. Let's go." Shiro agreed. They continued around the exhibition, looking over the various works, but nothing else really managed to capture Matt's interests. The crowds began to wander off, dissipating as the night came to a close. Shiro stepped away for some of the complimentary snacks, coming back with a small flyer in his hand. "Guess who just scored us invites to the after-party?" Shiro boasted. 

"Shiro, I really shouldn't drink tonight. I got that intern thing in the morning." Matt argued.

"Well that's perfect, actually." Shiro smirked, tossing him the keys to his car. "Then you can drive us home tonight."

"I guess we can go there for a little while." Matt yielded. "But only for an hour or two."

"It's a deal. Let's go." Shiro agreed. Matt followed him towards the exit, pausing to take one last look towards the back end of the exhibition. He still hadn't gotten a chance to find the photographer. "You coming or not?" Shiro insisted. Matt turned back towards him, as they left the building. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

The after-party was held at one of the fraternity houses, now packed with college students as the music blasted over the roar. Shiro quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Matt to mingle on his own. He awkwardly pushed his way to the nearest wall, wondering how long this party would take. He had never been much for parties, even when he was in college. It was loud, it was crowded, and almost everyone would be drunk. Not really his style.

He spotted a few of the photography club members in the mix, laughing and drinking, and he wondered if one of them was the mysterious photographer he was looking for. Not like he could have much of a chance to ask in this situation. He could already see Shiro downing shots like he was still a student himself. If his objective was to get wasted, Matt guessed that it wouldn't be too much longer now. He sighed, feeling a tug on his arm. He turned to see a handsome young man clinging to him, his pretty face flushed red, his suit in complete disarray.

"You... I was looking for you..." He mumbled. Clearly this guy was already drunk.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Matt asked, confused.

"Come with me." The man demanded, pulling Matt along with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Matt demanded, his pleas drowned out by the crowd and the music. The man opened up a random door, finding a walk in closet,

"This is good." The man confirmed, pulling them both inside and shutting the door.

"Um..." Matt mumbled, his heart pounding as the young man stood incredibly close to him in the cramped space of the closet. "So... why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you..." The man answered, getting even closer to him, his face now centimeters from Matt's. "You're... kinda hot..." The man murmured. Matt stood there, dumbfounded, as the man pulled Matt in for a kiss.

Matt tensed up from the initial shock, but damn his guy was a good kisser. Matt felt himself melting as he wrapped his arms around him. The man slid his tongue into Matt's mouth, and Matt could taste the martinis he'd been drinking. It only turned Matt on more, as the man pushed up against Matt, grinding his hips against Matt's leg. As much as Matt was enjoying this, his conscience was kicking in. He had to put a stop to this.

He pulled the guy off, pulling out his phone. "Where do you live?" 

The guy flashed a naughty grin. "Taking me home already?"

"No, I'm sending you home. You're drunk." Matt retorted bluntly. "I'll pay for the ride, just let me know where."

"What? Things were just getting good!" The man fussed, swinging his arms at Matt. 

"I don't have sex with drunk people." Matt insisted. "And you shouldn't be left on your own right now."

"I'm not drunk!" The man insisted, simultaneously stumbling into Matt's arms.

"You are drunk, and you're going home." Matt insisted. After a struggle for the information, Matt finally entered in the man's address. The car arrived within minutes, Matt helping him into the back of the vehicle as he watched it drive away. Shiro snuck up behind him, throwing himself onto Matt's shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, I need a ride home...." Shiro slurred, reeking of booze.

"Well that was faster than expected." Matt confessed, sighing as he reached for the keys. Clearly his night was going to revolve around taking care of the local drunks. 

Matt rubbed his temples as he stared at his computer screen. He spent so long trying to get Shiro back home and into his apartment, and explaining everything to Adam, that he was completely exhausted by the time he made it back to his apartment. And now his pounding headache made him further regret going to the party. But still, at least he was able to get a little bit of action last night, even if it was just a kiss. He should have tried to catch that guy's number along with his address. But who ever meets back up with their attempted hookups?

A knock echoed through the office, Matt's father peeking in through the door. "Hey, the intern is here, could you get him started?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, Dad. Send him in." Matt nodded, sitting up straight, trying to look professional. Sam opened the door and Matt felt his heart stop as the guy from last night stood beside his father, and judging by the shocked look on his face, he also remembered Matt from last night. "Um. Pleased to meet you. I'm Matt Holt." He greeted, trying not to let his panic show as he offered out his hand.

"Oh, uh. James. James Griffin." He introduced, taking Matt's hand for a brief handshake.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it." Sam instructed, heading down the hall as James quickly walked into the office, shutting the door behind him.

"I am so sorry about last night, I had no idea you were going to be my boss." James apologized. "Please don't tell Mr. Holt."

Matt chuckled a little, the gap between the bold and sexy man from last night and the polite yet panicked guy in front of him striking him as cute. "I won't tell him as long as you don't tell him I was at a college party last night." Matt promised.

James' face softened into a smile. "It's a deal." He agreed. Matt grinned. James' happy face was probably the prettiest one yet. Completely Matt's type.

"Now, let's go over your duties here at the galleria." Matt shifted the conversation, gesturing for James to take a seat. James obeyed, listening intently. "Your job will be mostly clerical, as you learn about the different files and records we keep. You'll help keep track of scheduling, and do some data-entry here and there. Sounds good?"

James nodded. "Yes sir." Matt smiled.

"Great, now follow me, I'll show you where all the files are stored." Matt stood up, James reaching out to grab his sleeve.

"Um, before we go... I just want to apologize again for last night. Having a total stranger come onto you like that must have made you uncomfortable." James' face was pleading and sincere, and Matt felt a strong urge to tease.

"On the contrary," Matt answered. "I'm alright with it. I just make it a point to never sleep with someone under the influence." He smirked at James. "Now, if you were sober, that would be a different story entirely."

He expected James to pull away in a stunned recoil, but James just blushed and looked away slightly, keeping his hand on Matt's arm. "...And what would you do to me if I were sober?"

Matt's heart raced. "Something very, very naughty." He teased. "And if you want to know the details, you're welcome to come back to my place after work."

Matt knew it wasn't proper to flirt like this with an intern, much less on their very first day. But their physical chemistry from last night just seemed too good to pass up. And judging by the lustful look on James' face, Matt wasn't the only one who thought so. James took a deep breath. "...I think I'd like that very much, actually."


	7. Choices to be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YA'LL WAIT TWO MONTHS BUT HERE YOU GO.  
> This chapter does contain some references to the sister work "Wrong Number", but you should be able to work out what's going on without reading that if that's not your cup of tea. If it *is* your cup of tea, you can find that fic on the Series tag!

-PRESENT DAY-

Matt stared blankly at his television screen, unable to find the motivation to change the channel from the boring documentary that was currently playing. He glanced at his phone, sitting quietly on his coffee table among pieces of trash. He felt another urge to pick up the phone and call James. It had been a week since that day of the exhibition, and he hadn't seen or heard from James since. Matt slumped over on the sofa, sighing loudly. Not that there was much of a point in trying though. James was surely busy with his finals right now, and Matt was the one who broke things off. James would have every right to tell him to fuck off, and Matt felt like he couldn't take another blow like that.

But his mind lingered on the memories. Memories of James standing half-naked in his kitchen. James fast asleep in his bed, curled up in his sheets. James smiling at him, pouting, always finding a new way to surprise him. His thoughts turned dark as he recalled James' pained expression when he broke things off with him. But Matt had to end things, he couldn't bear being a stand-in for Shiro, not when he was already this invested himself. Matt pulled out the ring box from his pocket, opening it to examine the silver ring inside. It seemed to mock him, and even though he knew he should just get rid of it, he just couldn't bring himself to.

Matt's phone buzzed on the table, Matt quickly putting the ring back in his pocket. He picked his phone up to see a new text from Shiro.

_"Hey wanna come over and help me pack? I'm buying pizza and beer."_

Matt was hesitant, a small seed of bitterness inside him, wanting to blame Shiro for what happened. But he knew it wasn't Shiro's fault things turned out the way they did, and he couldn't bring himself to hold it against him.

_"Sure, I'm on my way."_

Shiro's apartment was covered in boxes, his stuff scattered into piles to be sorted and packed away. The promised pizza and beer spread out on the table. Shiro had already started eating when Matt arrived, gesturing for Matt to join him on the couch. 

"What happened to helping you pack?" Matt joked.

"I thought we could eat first, then pack." Shiro explained, Matt dropping down beside him, grabbing a beer.

"Works for me." Matt replied, taking a quick drink before grabbing a slice of pizza for himself. They sat in silence for a while, staring across the half-packed boxes. Shiro's place always seemed empty, but now it really hit home that he was leaving in a few days. "It's finally happening..." Matt sighed.

"Yeah... " Shiro agreed. "It's a little hard to take in. I'm so used to always coming back here." 

"What are you even going to do with all your stuff?" Matt asked, gesturing to the boxes.

"I've got a prepaid storage unit set up." Shiro replied. "I'll figure out the rest when I come back."

"Still... leaving for two whole years..." Matt sighed. "I can't say I'm not going to miss you. Now who am I supposed to rely on to get me into trouble?"

"I'm sure you'll find plenty by yourself." Shiro laughed. "But I am going to miss hanging out like this."

"You got to do what you got to do." Matt yielded. "Traveling the world with your camera has always been your dream, and now you're really taking off." 

"I wonder if it's worth it sometimes though." Shiro confessed quietly before taking another drink.

"I'm guessing Keith didn't take the news very well." Matt guessed. 

Shiro nodded. "It's not like we'd have much of a future together anyway. Even if we started dating it was just going to end up the same way as it did with Adam. Keith deserves someone who can be there for him, and I can't do that."

Matt hesitated, hating himself for feeling relieved that Shiro was struggling just as much as he was. But, if Shiro could care enough about Keith to put his happiness first, Matt wondered if it was time for him to do the same for James. "Hey, you know... that intern, James? Seems like he has a crush on you." Matt admitted, the words painful as he said them. "He's a good guy, I think you'll really like him too if you gave him a chance. And he's better prepared to adapt to your trips, who knows... maybe he could even go with you..." Matt paused, noticing Shiro giving him a bewildered look. "...What?" Matt asked.

"You... think James likes me?" Shiro repeated back. 

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "One of his classmates told me about it back at the exhibition. Oh, and don't worry about me. He and I were just a fling, I broke it off already."

Shiro set his drink down, placing his face in his hands. "Matt, sometimes you can be a real dumbass...."

Matt raced down the street, running as fast as he could, Shiro's words ringing in his head. 

_"Matt, I can promise you James doesn't like me." Shiro assured._

_"How could you possibly know that?" Matt demanded rudely._

_"Do you want to know what James and I talked about at the exhibition?" Shiro asked. "We talked about you. His relationship with you."_

Matt's heart was racing as he darted down the sidewalk. He was only a few blocks away now, as he could feel his breath start to hitch and his muscles ache. But he couldn't stop running now.

_"Matt, I told James that you have a habit of hiding your feelings and never saying what you mean, but I told James to take care of you. He promised me he would." Shiro continued, rising to his feet._

_"...So what." Matt sighed. "It's already over between me and him. It's too late now. He'll get over me soon enough."_

_"But are you going to get over it?" Shiro asked. "I want you to seriously ask yourself what you want. Do you really want to let him go?"_

Matt reached James' apartment building. He stopped, doubt setting back in. James might not be home. He might not want to talk. He might have someone over... He might have moved on. Matt could feel his legs begin to freeze up, refusing to move forward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"No, I don't want to lose him." Matt declared after a long pause._

_"Good." Shiro smiled and pointed towards the door. "Now go out there and win him back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the climax of the story, and the chapter after will be the epilogue! Thank you all for reading this far~


	8. Where It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main story, the final chapter will be the epilogue!

Matt stood in front of James' doorway, the last moment of truth. He had managed to catch his breath from running, but his heart was still pounding. He felt for the ring box, still safely in his pocket, holding it tightly for support. His stomach churned as he raised his shaking hand to the door, knocking a few times. 

"One second!" James called from the other side, the sound of his voice alone stirring up Matt's already conflicted feelings. The door opened, James dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his expression turning indifferent as he saw Matt. "What are you doing here?"

The harsh tone sent a shiver down Matt's spine. "I... uh... well I..." He stammered, his confidence quickly fading away.

"Are you here to pick up your stuff?" James asked. "I haven't had time to check to see if you left anything though." 

James stepped aside to let Matt in without waiting for his answer. Matt cautiously walked in, trying to think of something to say. James’ apartment was littered in clothes and papers, a few beer cans scattered on the living room table. “Have you been drinking?” Matt asked.

“So what if I was?” James spat back. “I’m allowed to drink in my own apartment, aren’t I?”

“Of course… that’s not what I meant.” Matt mumbled. He struggled to find the words, the ones he knew he had to say. “James, I needed to talk to you about something.”

“If it’s about your dad, don’t worry, I won’t tell him about us.” James interjected. Matt tensed up. “Though I guess there’s not much left to tell anymore, is there?”

“No, that’s not it.” Matt insisted. “James, I-”

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it.” James interrupted. “You’ve jerked me around enough already. Just get your stuff and go.”

“James, please,” Matt begged. He was losing his only chance fast. “If you would just listen to me for two seconds…”

“Why should I?” James demanded, his voice cracking. “First you turn me down, then lead me on, then dump me, and now you’re here telling me to listen to you? You might think it’s funny to play around with me like this, but I sure as hell don’t!”

Matt noticed tears in James’ eyes, the sight making him feel like his heart was being ripped from his chest. “James…” He mumbled, reaching out to him.

“Yeah, I know it was just supposed to be a fling, but I was serious about you, dammit.” James confessed through his tears. “Ever since that first night, I was serious about you.”

Matt swiftly wrapped James up in his arms, holding him tightly to him. “I’m such an idiot…. I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“No, stop…” James murmured, pushing him away. “I don’t want to get my hopes up anymore. So please, just go.”

Matt pulled him back close. “No, I won’t.” He refused. “I want you to get your hopes up. Because I was a coward, and a jackass…” He stepped back enough to see James’ face, brushing aside his tears with his hand. It was now or never. “But I’m tired of running away. Even if you don’t want me anymore, I still want you to know. I’m in love with you, James. I don’t know when it started but I don’t want to live my life without you by my side anymore.”

James stared at him, bewildered for a moment, before turning away sharply. “I don’t believe you.” He pouted. “How do I know you’re not just playing with me again?”

“I can’t force you to believe me, and I don’t know if there’s anything I can say now to make up for what I’ve done.” Matt admitted, reaching into his pocket. “But there’s one thing I can do.” He pulled out the ring as he dropped to one knee, taking James’ hand in his. “I should have said this a long time ago. But I didn’t and ended up hurting you because of my own insecurities. I’m sorry for that. You don’t have to forgive me, but I’m not going to hide how I feel about you any longer.” He took a deep breath, squeezing James’ hand gently. “James, will you date me? I mean, have a real, serious relationship, with every intention of spending the rest of our lives together?”

James’ face scrunched up as he completely broke down into tears. “You… are such a fucking idiot….” He whimpered.

Matt stood up, brushing back James’ bangs. “I know, and I’m so sorry for screwing things up until now.”

“I was working so hard to forget about you…” James cried.

“So… is that a no?” Matt asked solemnly.

James grabbed Matt’s shirt and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. “Of course my answer is yes.” James proclaimed.

Matt smiled as he placed the ring on James’ finger. “Then it’s official.” He whispered happily before kissing James again. James wrapped his arms around Matt as he kissed him back, pressing their bodies together. Matt felt like he was floating, enjoying the feel of James’ skin.

“Matt… I want you. Now.” James murmured softly, fiddling with Matt’s belt buckle.

Matt pulled James’ hand away, pulling it up to his lips as he placed a small kiss on James’ palm. “I want you too, but more than that, I want to talk everything out first. I want to completely clear the air between us so we can make this a fresh start. And then I want to hold you close as we fall asleep.” He offered, James’ face turning flush.

“Then let’s head to my room.” James instructed.

* * *

They laid down, face to face on the bed, each one nervously glancing at the other. Even after everything they’ve already done together, this was a whole new experience, and neither of them knew what to make of it.

Matt had finished explaining his side of the story of why he had suggested the breakup, as James looked on intently. “So… let me get this straight… One of my classmates told you I had a thing for Mr. Shirogane… and you just believed them? Without asking me?” James concluded.

“Yeah, I should have asked you,” Matt agreed. “But I was afraid of what would happen if you had told me it was true.”

“I’m not the kind of person who would sleep with someone I wasn’t interested in. I’m going to kill Rizavi though.” James sighed. “I’ve told her not to stick her nose in my business.”

“That reminds me,” Matt recalled, “you said you were serious about me since the first night. Does that mean you’ve always liked me?”

James’ face turned beet red, turning away from Matt in embarrassment. “I, uh… I don’t remember.”

“Didn’t we agree for no more secrets between us?” Matt teased, pulling James in close and kissing his cheek. “You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to, I’m just curious.”

James hesitated, locking his fingers with Matt’s. “…It was back at the college exhibition, you saw my picture and said it was good. That I had potential. And then when I saw you at the after-party, I decided to make a move.”

“Wait, weren’t you almost completely wasted that night?” Matt remembered.

“I was nervous, okay!” James retorted. “It took me a few drinks to build up the courage to do something.”

“So you really were interested in me from the beginning.” Matt realized. “I just thought you liked how my face looked or something.”

“Your face did help, not gonna lie.” James chuckled. “I thought I lost my chance when you sent me home, but then you were at my internship… I wanted to get you to fall for me, even if it took time.”

“Well I can say you did a fantastic job of it.” Matt grinned.

“Then what is it you liked about me?” James asked, eyes glittering. “I told you mine, so you should tell me yours.”

“Hm, it’s hard to say.” Matt sighed. “At first, I thought you were just a pretty face, but you’re also diligent and smart, which made me interested…” He caught James’ gaze as he smirked. “But I think it was those little moments where you acted spoiled that really did it for me.”

James pouted at him. “I only act spoiled in front of you, you know!”

“I do know, that’s why I love it so much.” Matt kissed his cheek. “It’s like a secret only I get to know about you.”

James cuddled up against Matt, quiet for a moment. “…So what do we do now? How are we going to tell your father? We can’t keep hiding this from his forever.”

“Oh, Dad already knows about us.” Matt revealed.

James tensed up, looking back at Matt. “What? How does he know already?”

“He saw us kissing in my office. He gave us his blessing.” Matt assured.

“Oh my god…” James groaned, burying his face in his hands. “How am I supposed to look Mr. Holt in the face now…”

Matt nuzzled his face against James’. “Don’t worry about it, he likes you a lot. Said you’re a good kid, and he’s happy for us.”

James sighed. “That’s not the problem….”

“Well, no matter what happens from now on, we’ll work it out together.” Matt promised.

James smiled. “Good, because I’m not about to let you run away again.”

Matt kissed the back of James’ neck, his hands slowly sliding under his shirt. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Pretty Boy.” He whispered, sending chills of pleasure down James’ spine.

“What happened to just falling asleep next to each other?” James pointed out.

“I changed my mind.” Matt replied, grinding his hips against James.

“You’re impossible.” James giggled as he turned over, pulling Matt in for a deep kiss.

* * *

Matt stirred in his sleep, turning over to discover the bed empty, apart from him. He opened his eyes, noticing the sunlight trickling in through the curtains. James’ side of the bed was still warm. He could hear the sound of clattering from the other side of the apartment.

Matt smiled to himself as he pulled James’ pillow to his face, breathing in his scent. He was afraid to fall asleep last night, everything seemed like a dream. So much so that he thought it might all vanish as soon as he woke up. But it was all real. He was James’, and James was his.

The clattering turned into a crash, a strong burning smell wafting into the room. Matt shot up, running frantically to the kitchen, James cleaning a smoking pan in the sink. “What happened? Are you okay?” Matt checked, startling James.

“Oh, uh….” James stammered. “I was trying to make breakfast for you… Since I woke up first for once.” Matt looked around, the kitchen a complete wreck, food and bowls scattered around every flat surface. “I burned it a bit. I was about to try again.”

“How about I cook breakfast instead?” Matt offered.

“You always end up making breakfast for me though!” James protested. “I want to be able to make it for you for once.”

Matt couldn’t hold back a grin, reaching around and wrapping his arms around James’ waist. “Then why don’t I make breakfast and you help. And don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of chances to make me breakfast in the future. We have the rest of our lives together, after all.” He promised, giving James a kiss to seal the deal.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end of James and Matt's story~ I hope you enjoyed and once again thank you so much to Robin who always believed in this story and helped me see it through to the end!  
> For Shiro and Keith's side of the story, read this series sister work, "Wrong Number"! And be on the lookout for the upcoming stories of Allura/Lance and Hunk/Adam!

-SIX YEARS LATER-

Matt put the car in park as they arrived at the church, the lot packed with other well-wishers. He glanced at James, readjusting his tie for the eighteenth time. “You okay over there?” Matt checked, unbuckling his seat belt.

“Yeah, I just don’t want to be late.” James replied. “We were in such a rush this morning, does my hair look okay?”

Matt watched as James attempted to slick back his hair, smiling as he noticed a small hickey peeking out from under James’ collar. “You look perfect, babe.” Matt assured, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“I hope so, I’ve never been able to handle weddings.” James sighed, getting out of the car. “I’m surprised we even got invited.”

“Well, she is one of our most popular painters lately, I think she just wants to keep a good relationship with us.” Matt hypothesized. “And besides, it’s not like we don’t know anyone else here. Shiro and Keith are here too.” 

“Whatever you say.” James sighed as they walked up to the church. “I’m kind of glad we didn’t go all out like this for our wedding.” 

“I wouldn’t have minded either way.” Matt noted, taking James’ hand. “I just wanted to be married to you.” 

James’ face flushed. “How can you still say such cheesy stuff like that with a straight face?”

“Because it’s true.” Matt answered with a grin, pushing open the door. The church was decked out in flowers and white banners. The wedding couple clearly held nothing back.

Matt heard the familiar click of a camera shutter. “About time you two showed up.” Shiro chuckled as he lowered his camera. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been standing there waiting for us?” Matt teased in return. 

“Not this time.” Shiro grinned. “I’m just waiting for Allura to come out so I can get a few shots in before the ceremony starts. You’re lucky they’re running a little behind schedule.”

“Sorry, we overslept this morning.” Matt excused, Shiro noticing the faint blush on James’ cheeks when he said it. 

“Sure. Sleeping. That’s what you were doing.” Shiro repeated back bluntly. “You better hurry up and get a seat, they’re going to start in a few minutes. I’ll catch up with you at the reception.”  
“Will do.” Matt saluted, leading James to the chapel. They quickly took seats near the center, as the piano music began to play, everyone rising to their feet to greet the bride. “See we’re right on time.” Matt whispered jokingly into James’ ear, getting a snide glance back.

Allura began her march down the aisle, the crowd watching on with bated breath. Matt’s eyes wandered back down to James’ nape, the hickey still in partial view. Matt thought back to earlier that morning, when he was pressing James down against the kitchen counter, railing him hard as he kissed his neck, James whimpering from the pleasure. He hadn’t intended to leave a mark on him, but he was too into it to hold back. 

The congregation sat down as Allura finished her procession, James sitting up straight and completely focused on the officiant. A complete 180 from the wet, sloppy mess he was under Matt’s touch such a short time ago. The thought turned Matt on, as he slid his hand onto James’ inner thigh. 

James’ face turned red as he swiftly turned towards Matt. “What are you doing?” He scolded quietly. “We’re in a church!” 

“I was just thinking about this morning.” Matt cheekily replied.

“Yeah, as in we just did it this morning.” James refuted. “So can you keep it in your pants long enough to get through the ceremony?”

“Alright, alright.” Matt yielded, lifting his hand. He leaned in close to James’ ear, lowing his voice to the faintest whisper. “Can you blame me though? You were so hot this morning, moaning for me to go deeper, your cock dripping cum onto the kitchen floor as I fucked you good and hard.” 

James began to breathe a little heavier, looking back at Matt, eyes filled with desire. “After. The. Ceremony.” He instructed. Matt grinned, sitting back up straight. He didn’t listen to a word of the wedding, his full attention on James next to him, nervously fidgeting to hide how hot and bothered he was. 

The ceremony ended without another word between them, everyone making their way out to the event hall to start the reception. Matt and James followed the other stragglers, James breaking away towards the front door. 

“I need to get something from the car, I’ll be right back.” He excused himself, Matt turning his attention to the happy couple, greeting people as they entered the reception. 

“Mr. Holt! I’m so glad you could make it!” Allura greeted happily. 

“I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Lance. Her husband.” The man beside her greeted with a prideful smirk, extending his hand out to Matt.

“Thank you both so much for inviting us. Congratulations, both of you.” Matt flashed his business smile, shaking Lance’s hand. 

“Thank you.” Allura smiled back, looking around. “I thought I saw your husband with you though. I wanted to say hello to him too.”

“He just ran out to the car for a moment.” Matt explained. “He’ll be back in a bit.” 

“That’s good.” Allura sighed. “I wanted to thank you both for everything you’ve done for me, for giving me a chance to show my paintings. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you two.”

“We should be the ones thanking you,” Matt insisted. “Your work has been hugely popular, it’s brought a lot of business our way. And I hope we can look forward to hosting your work again in the future as well. It’s always welcome.” 

“I’ll do my best!” Allura promised, as James returned. 

“Hello, Allura.” James greeted. “And… Lance, right? Keith’s mentioned you before.” 

“That’s us.” Lance grinned. “So you must be James.” 

“I am. It was a lovely ceremony.” James replied, taking Matt’s arm. “Do you mind if I borrow my husband for a moment, I need his help with something.” 

“Oh, go right ahead!” Allura nodded, James leading Matt away. 

“What’s going on?” Matt asked as James guided him down the hall. “Did you need the keys for the car?” 

James didn’t reply, instead pulling him inside of a storage closet, locking the door behind him. “Brace yourself.” He devilishly instructed as he pinned Matt against the wall, kissing him hard as his hand fiddled with his belt. 

“What happened to ‘keep it in your pants’?” Matt joked, already feeling himself getting hard.

“I said until the end of the ceremony.” James countered, pulling off his tie. “And this is payback for riling me up early.” James dropped to his knees, unzipping Matt’s pants and pulling out his cock.

“Guess I need to do it more often, then.” Matt chuckled, James stroking his penis. James took it in his mouth, his tongue gliding back and forth on the underside. Matt shuddered from the sensation. James didn’t suck him off often, but he was damn good at it. He ran a hand through James’ hair, enjoying his expression with Matt’s dick filling his mouth. “Take it easy, Pretty boy, or I’m not going to last much longer.”  
James looked up, giving him a small smirk. Getting up, he removed his coat and dropped his pants to the floor, his own cock hard and leaking. “Then let’s get the real thing started, shall we?” He replied, Matt’s hands reaching behind him, his fingers sinking into his hole. 

“Still wet from this morning…” Matt mumbled. “Damn, if we had a condom I’d fuck you senseless again, right here…”

James grinned, pulling one out from his shirt pocket. “Got you covered.” 

Matt’s heart raced with excitement. “Alright then, put your hands on the wall.” 

James obeyed, bracing himself as Matt put on the condom. Matt pressed up against him, rubbing his dick against James’ hole. “Hurry up already…” James ordered through his heavy breath.

“If you insist.” Matt replied, thrusting inside, nice and slow. James struggled to contain his moans, his body quivering in pleasure. Matt inched deeper into him, all the way inside. He grinded against him, the pressure around his cock begging him to cum. “You’re so tight, baby…” He groaned. 

“Don’t tell me that,” James replied, looking back at Matt. “Just fuck me already.”

“Yes, sir.” Matt complied, slowly pulling out before sharply thrusting back in. James gasped as Matt fucked him hard and fast, tears welling up in his eyes from the intensity. Matt gripped James’ hips, holding them steady as he pounded his ass relentlessly. 

“Yeah… just like that…” James panted excitedly. “You’re so deep….”

“Quiet, baby, they’ll hear us.” Matt instructed, placing his hand over James’ mouth as he moaned in delight. Matt glanced at the door. He was sure James had locked it, but with how loud they were being, it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. The thought alone gave him a small thrill, wondering just how long they could drag this out before getting caught. 

But that would be a risk they’d have to take another day. Matt knew Shiro was probably already wondering where they were, and even the full swing of the wedding reception wouldn’t be able to hide their absence forever. Matt removed his hand from James’ mouth, grabbing James’ hard dick. James cried out as Matt began to jerk him off, still fucking his ass. “Matt, I can’t hold on much longer…” James yielded. 

“Just a bit more.” Matt assured, feeling the growing tension of his approaching climax. He gripped James’ cock harder, moving his hand faster. 

“So good…” James whimpered. “Matt, kiss me… please…” 

Matt leaned in, pulling James back to give him a deep and powerful kiss. James shuddered under his touch as he came, shooting his load onto the wall. Matt shivered, cumming hard into the condom as they sunk down to the floor in exhaustion. Matt pulled out, tossing the used condom into a nearby trash can as he leaned against the wall, pulling James into his lap. James nuzzled his head against Matt’s neck, letting out a soft, contented sigh. “That was incredible.” Matt announced, still trying to catch his breath.

“God, I can already tell I’m going to be sore.” James complained. “We’re getting too old to be having this much sex.” 

“Hey, you were the one who pulled me in here.” Matt teased.

“Only because you said all that stuff to me during the ceremony.” James bickered back. “Honestly, how could you talk about stuff like that in a church? During someone else’s wedding?” 

“My bad, I just can’t help but remember how good you look and how lucky I am to be married to you.” Matt kissed James’ cheek.

“Don’t think you can just be sweet and expect me to let you get away with whatever you want.” James warned, pinching his cheek. 

“Alright, alright.” Matt yielded. “Next wedding we attend I promise to be on my best behavior.” 

“Fair enough.” James chuckled. “We better head back before someone comes looking for us.” 

Matt helped James to his feet, as they fixed their clothes, hoping no one would notice the newly-pressed wrinkles in their suits. “You good to walk back?” Matt checked.

“Yeah, I think so.” James nodded, adjusting Matt’s tie. Taking James by the hand, Matt quietly guided them out of the room, back towards the reception hall.

“I think we may have missed the dinner.” Matt observed, checking his watch. “We should grab something to eat on the way back.”

“Works for me.” James agreed. “I feel like all we eat is leftover catering food from the gallery anyway. Sometimes I just want a cheap burger.”

“We’ll just say a quick goodbye and head out.” Matt suggested, opening the door. “We saw the wedding, it’s not like we’re going to miss anything now.” He pointed out, realizing the crowd was cheering, fixated on the center of the room. Had the bouquet toss already happened? Matt glanced around for Shiro. 

“Uh… Matt. I think we did miss something.” James pointed out, gesturing to the center of the commotion, Keith and Shiro locked in a tight embrace. 

“What exactly happened while we were away?” Matt whispered to James, noticing Shiro fixating on a new silver ring on his finger. “Oh my God they got engaged.” He realized aloud. 

“About time, too.” James sighed. “They’ve been dating just as long as we have.” 

“Looks like we’ve got another wedding to look forward to.” Matt grinned.

“Hey, remember you said you were going to behave at the next one.” James insisted. 

Matt laughed, wrapping his arm around James and pulling him in close. “I will try my best but I don’t promise anything.” 

James gave him a playful shove. “You’re impossible.” He laughed, leaning in for a gentle kiss.


End file.
